


Hotel Del Luna

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Una historia tan rara como yo, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Varados bajo la lluvia y en las afueras de Paris, El Hotel del Luna abrirá sus puertas para ofrecerles refugio y una noche inolvidable.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 2





	Hotel Del Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estoy feliz de que esta historia esté viendo la luz por fin.
> 
> Inspirada por la temática de uno de mis kdramas favoritos (el cual lleva el mismo titulo de este fanfics) quise jugar un poco con ello adaptando a los distintos personajes que leerán a continuación. Muchas ideas han venido a mi, hasta para hacer un longfic que no me animo por floja y cobarde, así que lo dejé a un lado esperando por una idea más breve que pudiera hacer en un one-shot... Y aquí lo tiene.
> 
> La verdad, esta historia es una especie de secuela de todo lo que ya he imaginado. Quien sabe, probablemente eso otro vea la luz también algún día (si me gustaría hacer algo así como una serie de historias independientes, pero con el mismo universo y entrelazadas entre sí)
> 
> Esto puede ser bastante confuso, tal vez sólo yo lo entienda, pero trabajé muy duro para que sea del entendimiento y disfrute de cualquiera que lea. 
> 
> Antes de iniciar, quisiera darles una breve guía para mejor comprensión:  
> Shiki y Rikka: Pareja de recién casados.  
> Sora: Recepcionista  
> Tsubasa: Barista  
> Mori: Florista  
> Soushi: Jardinero  
> Issei: Chef  
> Dai: CEO
> 
> (Lo sé, me faltó alguien de Growth... Pero si agregaba más gente se me iba a hacer más largo jajajaja)
> 
> Sin más, aquí va~

**.**

**.**

El aguacero caía sin piedad alguna en las calles de las afueras del París. No se podía ver a nadie a los alrededores (¿Quién en su sano juicio con ese clima suicida y a esas horas de la noche?) Salvo una pareja turista que quedó varada al perder el último transporte hacia el centro de la ciudad, simplemente por distraerse por completo en el disfrute de su paseo.

Ambos caminaban tan rápido como podían bajo el diluvio, congelados hasta los huesos, cubiertos sólo por el abrigo de uno de los dos que realmente ya no los ayudaba en nada, pues ya estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Se encontraban básicamente a ciegas en una zona que no conocían, bajo un clima feroz y bastante tarde por la noche, donde no había ni un _alma_ a quien preguntarle qué podían hacer... Pero a pesar de todo, un gran golpe de mala suerte como lo considerarían algunos, la estaban pasando bien porque sin importar las pocas provechosas circunstancias al final de cuentas lo valioso era su tiempo juntos, creando más experiencias memorables de su viaje tan especial...

Después de todo, celebraban nada menos que su dulce luna de miel.

Y mientras seguían su camino, encomendados al propio destino ahora, un cartel de luces de neón apareció como su salvador _... Hotel del Luna_ estaba escrito en colores llamativos, atrayéndolos a su calor.

Sin decir una palabra la pareja ascendió cargada de esperanzas por los escalones encontrándose con una edificación pequeña y sencilla que comprendía el hotel en cuestión. Siguieron más allá y empujaron la puerta pesada de la entrada, dentro finalmente dejaron de sentir la lluvia que los golpeaba sin piedad.

La sala que los recibió se ajustaba a la fachada exterior; un espacio modesto, bien iluminado, con un par de sofás y un mostrador casi reluciente a un lado. No había nadie y ambos echaron un vistazo a su entorno buscando quien pudiera atenderlos, considerando que lo mejor que podían hacer era reservar una noche. Entonces, antes de que indagaran más allá, una persona saltó del mostrador.

-¡Bienvenidos al hotel del luna! ¿Pueden recordar cuando...?-

Un muchachito apareció, tan joven que se ajustaba más a un estudiante que a un empleado de ese tipo de lugar, identificado como Sora Ohara por la placa en su pecho. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y una sonrisa fresca, gesto que desapareció apenas se fijó en la pareja, probablemente por su estado lamentable que generó la lluvia y todo el desastre que estaban creando en el suelo.

Un corto silencio se formó, el muchacho parecía algo nervioso ahora, y entonces el mayor de los dos dio un paso al frente.

-¿Puede darnos una habitación, por favor?- pidió Shiki, exhausto por su maratón de recién, esperando que pudieran refugiarse allí para regresar a su propio hotel por la mañana.

-¡No!- exclamó el muchacho en seguida saliendo del _shock_ , parecía más inquieto ante su solicitud, como si le pidiera algo descabellado- Q-quiero decir, no debería.- y cerró los ojos, apenado.

Shiki y Rikka intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose qué hacer, pues su único refugio estaba descartado ahora. El sólo pensar en volver a la calle, continuando su búsqueda a ciegas de un nuevo lugar que los recibiera, les generaba escalofríos. La verdad, había llegado el momento de preocuparse... Pero bueno, no tenían de otra que ocuparse. Y ya decididos, no había de otra, se dieron la vuelta con intenciones de marcharse.

-¡Esperen!-

Sólo para ser frenados por el joven que servía como recepcionista del hotel.

-¡No se vayan!- fue más una orden que un pedido, su tono de voz marcado por un deje de culpa y preocupación. Se dio la vuelva en su lugar y analizó por unos segundos la pared de llaves, eligiendo una rápidamente- Hay una habitación que pueden usar.- y corrió hacia los nuevos invitados, su sonrisa luciendo más natural, aliviado por haber hallado una solución.

-Muchas gracias, nos has salvado.- y Rikka recibió el ofrecimiento con genuino agradecimiento, cálido y lleno de alivio, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de todo, el muchacho quería ayudarlos.

-No es nada.- poco a poco la confianza regresaba al jovencito, era como si su actitud nerviosa de hacía un momento no hubiera ocurrido- Por favor, por aquí.- y guió a la pareja al ascensor del fondo, golpeando el botón que en seguida abrió sus puertas.

-¿No deberíamos pagar primero...?- Shiki, aunque ya dentro del ascensor estrecho, preguntó.

- _Ah_ , no, no se apuren.- el muchacho comentó con despreocupación. Marcó el piso dos del tablero a su costado antes de girarse hacia la pareja- Verán, este hotel es muy especial... Dependerá de su estadía el precio que pagarán. Así que, ¡Disfruten de su experiencia! No todos tienen la misma oportunidad de ustedes.- y hubo un guiño orgulloso, presumiendo sanamente del lugar donde laboraba.

El par asintió, pero no quería decir que las palabras del muchacho no les extrañaron... Un presentimiento apareció de pronto en su interior, sólo que no había temor alguno ¿Qué les depararía en ese hotel...?

Curiosamente, tal vez era por su fachada sencilla a comparación con otros que habían visto en ese emblemático país, aquel hotel les resultaba vagamente familiar.

**.**

-Aquí, su habitación.-

El camino fue corto, del ascensor se dirigieron al final del pasillo donde el joven entregó las llaves a Shiki, señalando después el número "22" en la puerta.

-Dentro encontrarán todo lo necesitan.- indicó cordial y a la vez poco formal- Que tengan una feliz velada, buenas noches.- y se inclinó hacia la pareja antes de partir.

Una vez a solas, Shiki abrió la puerta... Y las palabras le fueron robadas a los dos.

La habitación era inmensa, pero se percibía un aire muy ameno. La decoración era fina, digna de la realeza moderna, y ni hablar de los muebles: una cama grande, a juego con el tamaño de la sala, un par de sofás individuales de terciopelo, un armario ancho y ¡Hasta había un bar bien abastecido en una esquina! Era de ensueño, no había otra palabra que lo describiera.

Lo más curioso del asunto era que la habitación no se parecía en nada a lo que habían visto del hotel hasta ahora (frente, recepción, pasillos...) ¿Era parte de los misterios que traía ese extraño lugar?

-¿Qué tan caro debe ser esto...?- Shiki cortó con el silencio formado con su inquietud. Había visitado un sinfín de hoteles, todos de alta gama, pero ninguna habitación donde se hospedó se comparaba en lo absoluto con la que se encontraban ahora... ¡Era incluso mejor que el hotel prestigioso en el que reservaron en París!

-No lo sé...- murmuró Rikka, sumergido en su entorno. Caminó más adentro y observó cada cosa más de cerca, sintiendo ligeramente que estaba viviendo una ilusión- Bueno, pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutarlo al máximo.- y determinó muy tranquilo, tenía una buena corazonada de ese lugar y su instinto nunca se equivocaba. Por ello Shiki no objetó, confiando ciegamente en la palabra de su esposo.

- _Oh_ , Shiki ¡Ven a ver esto!- continuando con su exploración, Rikka llamó a su acompañante apenas descubrió el cuarto de baño.

Y cuando Shiki se posicionó junto a Rikka, la sorpresa lo sacudió una vez más.

El cuarto de baño iba de la mano con el resto de la habitación, tan elegante y único, donde un _jacuzzi_ de porcelana ya los esperaba... Estaba lleno de agua cálida, podían notarlo por el vapor que desprendía, con una capa de espuma y algunos pétalos carmesí como un toque romántico.

Shiki y Rikka estaban empapados, sucios, helados y bastante agotados... Así que no lo pensaron dos veces antes de hacer el debido uso de las instalaciones.

**.**

Más tarde, ya relajados y satisfechos luego de un largo baño, hubo un llamado a su puerta que Shiki, aún en bata de baño, atendió.

-Saludos, invitados.-

Una nueva cara se presentó; un joven de cabello rubio alborotado y obres dorados, vistiendo un uniforme diferente al del chico de la recepción.

-Mi nombre es Tsubasa Okui y soy el barista de este hotel.- se presentó con una corta reverencia con una brillante sonrisa -Me parece que son grandes conocedores de la bebida... ¿Qué tal si se dan una pasada por nuestro distinguido bar? Prometo que no se arrepentirán.- y ofreció sin titubeos, lleno de confianza.

Shiki sólo pudo asentir, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir, y este nuevo chico le indicó que para llegar al bar sólo debían tomar el ascensor y dirigirse a la terraza. Y hecho eso el rubio se marchó, tan rápido como llegó, mencionando que no se perdieran esa oportunidad.

De vuelta a la habitación, Rikka ya lo esperaba con dos cambios de ropa que había hallado hurgando en el armario y que podían usar sin problemas, eso luego de escuchar la invitación del barista.

-Estoy curioso por conocer el bar, ¿Vamos?- pidió Rikka con ilusión, aunque todo lo tenía preparado, pues ya que estaban ahí lo mejor era disfrutar en grande ¿Por qué no? La vida da oportunidades que deben ser aprovechadas debidamente.

Por supuesto, Shiki no podía negarse a la petición de su esposo... Menos cuando se trataba de alcohol.

**.**

**.**

De acuerdo a lo que lograron ver desde afuera era curioso que un lugar como ese tuviera una terraza tan grande... Pero bueno, habían sido sorprendidos con tantos detalles que no fue un gran choque descubrir el bar del hotel, y sí que era bastante distinguido como el rubio lo mencionó.

Apenas un pie dentro, debido a que no había nadie más a parte de ellos ahora, el barista los recibió calurosamente, alegando que sabía que lo visitarían. Y muy complacido con su presencia los guió a una de las mesas al centro que ya aguardaba por ellos... De verdad Tsubasa confiaba ciegamente en que irían.

Rikka quedó completamente cautivado cuando presenció el arreglo de lirios que estaba sobre la mesa, recordando con ilusión las que llevó el día de su boda. No se percató de la presencia de una persona más, quien preparó las flores especialmente para ellos, sino cuando articuló palabra:

-El jardín de lirios de este hotel es único en el mundo.- explicó ajustando sus anteojos, llevando una sonrisa cortes y gustosa ante la reacción de los invitados- Espero de corazón estas flores les ofrezcan la mejor compañía en esta noche.-

-Muchas gracias, son preciosas...- Rikka se dirigió al muchacho, completamente cautivado por su gesto- También, son muy importantes para mi.- confesó con la mirada cristalina, hasta tímido, ganándose una sonrisa tierna de parte del que, suponía, era el florista del hotel.

-Es un placer servirles, sigan disfrutando de su velada.- y luego de una breve reverencia, como costumbre de cada uno de los que ahí laboraban, se retiró satisfecho con su trabajo.

Permaneciendo sólo los tres nuevamente, Tsubasa los invitó a tomar asiento.

-Morihito Arihara y Souishi Kagurazaka trabajan en conjunto en los jardines del hotel.- Tsubasa comenzó a contar, tan parlanchín como ya había demostrado ser- Soushi se encarga de la jardinería y Morihito de las flores, dando como resultados arreglos sin iguales.- y señaló el conjunto que decoraba la mesa con su toque puro y elegante- Ahora, permítanme saber qué les gustaría tomar... O, ¿Preferirían dejarse sorprender por mí?- sugirió sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Sólo bastó un cruce de miradas entre rosado y violeta para tomar una decisión.

-Sorpréndenos.- y Shiki dio el veredicto por los dos.

Con un aplauso de alegría, Tsubasa realmente estaba entusiasmado, se excusó yendo a ponerse en acción.

A solas, la pareja intercambió una sonrisa. Ese hotel no dejaba de impresionarlos, mientras más lo conocían descubrían más maravillas, y ni hablar de la atención... Se sentían realmente mimados por cada uno de sus empleados, y el lugar en sí les generaba mucha comodidad, como si se hubieran preparados exclusivamente para su visita. Era una lástima que, demostrando ser un hotel tan increíble, no hubiera otros hospedados a parte de ellos ¡Un lugar como ese debía ser muy reconocido!

Sinceramente, ahora que lo pensaban con la cabeza fría, valió la pena el haberse quedado hasta tarde en esa zona, incluso el aguacero que les cayó encima no les parecía tan malo ahora, pues gracias a todo eso descubrieron ese lugar tan... Especial.

Su luna de miel mejoraba cada vez más con cada nuevo momento compartido.

-Estimados invitados, ¿Les gustaría deleitarse con un bocadillo mientras aguardan por sus bebidas?-

Una nueva persona apareció ante ellos, era un jovencito de cabellos oscuros y mirada azulada cargada de inocencia y sabiduría a la vez. Vestía de blanco, un distinguido traje de las artes culinarias, y venía acompañado de un carrito con distintos aperitivos. A la aprobación de la pareja, ofreció de su cocina...

-¿Qué nos recomiendas tú?- Rikka optó por preguntar, incapaz de tomar una decisión de las delicateses a su disposición.

-Me alegra que lo pregunte...-

Y luego de una breve explicación, conociendo de todo un poquito, terminaron con un plato de deliciosos bocadillos dulces recomendados por el chef Kuga Issei, quien se despidió dándole paso a Tsubasa que ya estaba de vuelta con un par de copas.

- _Between the sheets_...- mencionó el experto dejando una copa frente a cada uno de los invitados- Un coctel originario en estas tierras, preparado en diversos rincones de todo el mundo, pero les puedo asegurar que ninguno como el que tienen ante ustedes...- contó, ilusionado y sentimental a la vez a pesar de que se halagaba mucho a sí mismo. Rikka sintió mucha simpatía ante esa actitud.

-Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio.- Tsubasa agregó poco antes de que el par pudiera tomar sus copas, fue un murmullo suave pero lo suficientemente audible- Felicidad eterna para su amor.- había cariño en su voz, emotivo por el momento, y dio una pronunciada reverencia antes de marcharse sin nada más.

La pareja sintió duda, pues no recordaban haber hecho mención de su reciente boda, pero le restaron importancia rápidamente ante el buen momento. Además, ¿Qué más evidencia que sus anillos dorados? Tal vez, estos demostraron que estaban siendo estrenados.

Y sumidos en ese ambiente tan cálido y acogedor, rodeados de nada más que amor por el otro, sus copas se encontraron en un brindis por esa noche tan especial… Por su unión que perdurará _por siempre_.

**.**

-¿Sabes? Esta se siente como nuestra primera noche de bodas…-

De regreso a su habitación, luego de su grata experiencia en el bar donde fueron tratados como invitados de honor, Shiki y Rikka caminaban sin prisa por los pasillos solitarios. Rikka estaba aferrado al brazo de su esposo, recostado cómodamente sobre su hombro, y Shiki lo tomaba como su más grande tesoro.

Rikka tenía razón, incluso podía ser una noche más emblemática que aquella, y Shiki pensaba en cómo volverla incluso mejor. Porque no necesariamente debía ser su noche de bodas para conmemorar en grande su unión.

Entonces, siguiendo con su camino, casualmente una persona se presentó haciéndolos detenerse. Sus miradas se cruzaron por sólo un segundo, tan fugaz que por poco no notaban el azul translúcido de sus obres, ya que este se reverenció ante la pareja; manos en el abdomen y espalda completamente recta. Su presencia era muy distinta a la de los otros con los que habían tratado hasta ahora, mucho más que el fijo traje que llevaba puesto y sus cabellos azulados perfectamente peinados, demostrándoles que su posición tenía mayor peso… Estaban ante el mismísimo CEO del hotel.

Derecho nuevamente, frente a frente, esta nueva presencia se hizo a un lado y les cedió el paso con suma caballerosidad, aunque por alguna razón evitaba mirarlos a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados por un momento, reconociendo el estatus de esa persona y percibiendo un extraño _deja-vu_ , y fue Shiki quien reaccionó primero llevando a Rikka a retomar sus pasos. Pasaron a un lado de este, reconociendo que era bastante alto incluso superándolos a ellos, y Rikka le dio un rápido vistazo con intriga… ¿De verdad no se habían visto antes?

Dieron vuelta en el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más, no notando como Murase Dai se mantenía de pie observando el camino por el que se habían marchado.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía un precioso sueño... Pero no, estaban acurrucaditos _entre las sábanas_ y los recuerdos de la noche anterior permanecían intactos. Una maravillosa experiencia para nunca olvidar, de eso no había duda, y aunque quisieran permanecer así por mucho más tiempo debían irse.

(Prolongando tan sólo un poco más su estadía a petición de un perezoso Rikka ¿Y qué podía hacer Shiki además de complacerlo? Sobre todo porque este no soltaba su abrazo por nada del mundo)

La claridad del día le daba una imagen muy distinta al hotel. Los pasillos parecían más desolados que nunca, abandonados por los _vivos_ , y en la recepción no pudieron encontrar a quien los recibió para despedirse y, principalmente, extenderle su más grande agradecimiento por su hospitalidad.

Todo era muy extraño… Pero no dejaron de pensar que todo era parte de la naturaleza misteriosa de ese hotel.

Buscaron un poco más, si algo les preocupaba era el pago que debían hacer, pero era en vano ¡No había nadie a quien rendirle cuentas! No encontraban al jovencito de la recepción, ni al barista, ni al florista o al jardinero, ni al pequeño chef, mucho menos a su CEO… Era como si el lugar estuviera vacío.

Entonces, resignándose ya que se hacía tarde, Shiki tuvo una idea… Tomó lápiz y papel y dejó toda su información de contacto, Rikka incluso agregó con su puño y letra un breve agradecimiento. Colocaron el papel en un sitio visible de la recepción y salieron.

-Shiki… No creo que tengamos la oportunidad de regresar a ese hotel nuevamente.- en su camino de pronto Rikka se detuvo, no se atrevía a mirar atrás.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, Shiki meditaba las palabras del otro, y asintió… Compartía ese mismo presentimiento a pesar de que no era muy lógica toda esa experiencia. Pero, ¿Para qué sensatez cuando las alegrías vividas fueron verdaderas? Pudieron celebrar y disfrutar su amor como nunca y para ellos no había nada más importante que eso.

-Probablemente…- y Shiki estuvo de acuerdo, tomando la mano de Rikka con cariño- Pero, la pasamos bastante bien ¿No es así? Creo que ese era el objetivo del hotel.- sonrió. Rikka le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa aún más bonita y un ligero apretón en sus manos unidas.

-Tienes razón.-

Y sus intrigas se dispersaron poco a poco a medida que dejaban atrás ese mágico lugar que no sólo les brindó techo en una situación difícil sino que también una noche inolvidable.

**.**

**.**

Murase Dai exhaló con fuerzas una vez estuvo a solas en su lugar de trabajo… A pesar de que realmente _no lo necesitaba_.

Se despejó un poco y caminó más allá, deteniéndose frente a la pared llena de imágenes.

Trazos hechos a manos con tinta azabache, pinturas a color y más detalles, fotografías en sepia que poco a poco fueron ganando color y exactitud a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Retratos que definían épocas y, por sobre todo, la historia del hotel.

Porque el _Hotel del Luna_ no era especial sólo por su estructura y sus instalaciones, tampoco por el desempeño de cada uno de sus empleados, sino porque abría sus puertas a todos aquellos que dejaban el mundo de los vivos… Servía de pase para que las almas encontraran el descanso eterno.

Y por una noche cada cierto tiempo, cuando la misma luna otorgaba su permiso, permitían mostrarse ante los vivos, recibiéndolos en sus espacios como sus invitados. Era una tradición que el hotel había mantenido durante largos años, entusiasmando mucho a los que ahí laboraban por tener contacto nuevamente con los vivos y regalarles una experiencia fuera de este mundo, pero sin duda esa noche fue más especial que cualquiera.

Dai miró cada imagen, perdiéndose en el tiempo ya transcurrido, fijándose en las distintas caras plasmadas. Sin embargo, entre todos los rostros había sólo uno que se mantenía en la gran mayoría de los retratos… Un joven de estatura mediana, siempre bien vestido para la ocasión, de cabellos rosados y mirada titilante quien sonrió para cada toma hecha; el primer dueño y fundador del hotel, el primero en cargar con esa gran responsabilidad, quien acogió a Dai como un hijo luego de su trágica muerte y le cedió su puesto cuando finalmente su alma pudo cruzar al más allá…

Quien esa noche los visitó una vez más, en una nueva vida alcanzada, acompañado de su gran amor… Una pareja que recorrió los pasillos del hotel en el pasado, trabajando unidos por el bienestar del lugar, que logró juntarse nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos. Sí, era bastante satisfactorio ver como su amor seguía venciendo al tiempo y al destino.

-Dai _-chan_ , estás pensando mucho otra vez.-

Traído de vuelta al presente, en el momento indicado, Dai se fijó sin sorpresa en la presencia de Tsubasa a su lado.

-Bebe conmigo esta noche.- y el rubio ofreció una de las copas que llevaba consigo, contento por haber recibido la atención que buscaba, mostrando una sonrisa suave y cariñosa.

No hubo palabras, Dai aceptó la invitación y brindaron antes de dar un sorbo de la bebida amarga, un sabor ya familiar para él y que Tsubasa preparó con esmero para conmemorar esa ocasión…

Porque después de todo, esa noche había sido un total éxito.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh finalmente acabé!! invertí mucho tiempo, sufriendo estrés también jajaja, pero me divertí mucho trabajando en todo esto. 
> 
> En serio tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo con este universo, veremos qué pasa en el futuro.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! no está demás disculparme por los posibles errores y las obvias incoherencias jajajaja
> 
> PD: ¿Si se entendió que todos ya están muertos, excepto Shiki y Rikka?


End file.
